


An Apple a Day

by OverSupport



Series: Overwatch - Fluff and Jokes [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just a drawn out joke, nothing important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverSupport/pseuds/OverSupport
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pharah's getting lunch and crushing on Mercy simultaneously.  A phrase everyone's heard has a bit of a different meaning to Pharah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Apple a Day

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this joke out of the blue last night. I figure I need a lot of practice before I continue my other story, so this seemed like a fun little short story.  
> Edit: I finally revised this (popular) mess of a story, with about half of the story retyped (since it's so short). I'm working on a comic that may or may not be finished, but I'll post it if I do.

Pharah walked into the mess hall like any other day.  Her boots clunked on the steel floor like any other day.  The metal trays were cool to the touch like any other day.  And just like any other day, she tried to keep her eyes off of Doctor Ziegler as they waited for a meal

As she went down the line, she got the same bland food as usual, trying to find whatever looked like it had the most color.  Hearing the surprised yelp to her right, Fareeha whipped one hand out and caught Lena’s tray as usual.  Handing the tray back, she reached for silverware as Tracer smiled sheepishly and mumbled, “Thanks, love…”

Fareeha noticed a quiet  _ clunk _ and some extra weight on the tray.  Looking to the source of the sound, Fareeha saw a red apple sitting on her tray.  Confused, she looked up at Angela.  She was giggling and blushing just a bit.  Probably not as badly as Fareeha, though.  She smiled and managed to get out a stupid pun through the laughter.  “An apple a day keeps the doctor away!”

Laughing (and snorting just a bit), she walked away with her food to hole up in her lab until dinner.  Fareeha began to move towards her usual seat next to Zarya and Reinhardt, then stopped.

_ “An apple a day keeps the doctor away.” _

Fareeha turned on her heels and walked to the trashcan. The apple made a small  _ plunk _ on the bottom.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is definitely the way to go as a beginner. I'll work my way up to longer stories from here, but I'll do more joke-stories if I can.


End file.
